


Remember Who You Always Come Home To

by FireLeo



Series: Club Stage 5 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Fake AH Crew, I swear, I'm so sorry, It was a slip of the keyboard, Kidnapping, Other, Raid/Attack, gunshot wound, hostage, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a couple months since Ray became an official member of the Fake AH Crew. Things were great, but the Roosters weren't going to let it stay that way. They attacked earlier than was planned and no one was prepared for what happened next. Ray was shocked at who was the mastermind behind it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Who You Always Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry please forgive me. I swear to god it was a slip of the keys...

                Ray had woken up to darkness, a couple seconds passed before he realized he had a bag over his head. He went to scream but it was muffled by the bandana shoved in his mouth, tape over his lips to prevent him from spitting it out. He tried to get up but his hands were tied behind the back of the wooden chair. His legs were tied to the two front legs of the chair, rope around his chest keeping him seated.

                He started to panic, struggling to free himself but the ropes wouldn’t give. He screamed again but barely any sound came out. The room was quiet, dead silence was all that was there to torture him. He froze, not knowing what to do. His mind was only focusing on what might happen to him next. He jumped, his attention shifting to the door, he assumed, was in front of him opening. He began to struggle as the footsteps got closer.

 

 

                                                               ___________________________________

 

 

                24 Hours Earlier

 

                It had been a little over two months since Ray joined the crew. The day he joined he was treated like family, immediately accepted by everyone. Geoff saw his potential, treating him like a son. Jack took him under his wing, helping him get better at close quarters combat. Ryan took it upon himself to help him get better at the sniper rifle. They had become closer over the last couple of months; Ray had started to grow attached to Ryan. You could almost say he was in love. He loved how kind and caring he was to him. He made him breakfast every morning, always with an endearing smile on his face. He treated him like a prince. It was a feeling he never had before but had grown used to. He was a nobody but to them he was treated like a lover, a brother and a son. He never had a father, growing close to Geoff. He would tell him off all their adventures, past missions, regaling him with funny crew stories.

                Gavin and Michael treated him like a brother, the youngest of the three though, unfortunately. He dealt with a little teasing about him and Ryan. They would make a remark and Ray being the clever shit he is would retort with a great comeback, earning laughs from the both of them. They also talked a big game about being great at video games but Ray had beaten them in the first game they had picked. Then did the same with every other game the two came up with, effectively shutting the two of them up. Well not before Michael had a few choice words to say that is. After that he had managed to teach Michael, and yes Gavin, how to effectively use and handle a knife. Gavin wasn’t too bad actually.

                They had gotten word that Roosters were planning an attack on their H.Q. They were unaware of what their real mission was. They were told they were going to attack the source and take all they had. They assumed they were going do it, whether or not they were left alive, or dead. No one saw what was coming, the attack happening earlier than expected.

                The sun was just starting to set when they had arrived. Ray and Ryan were down the hall that was next to the bar, hanging out in Ryan’s room. Gavin and Michael were sat on the couch playing Halo while Geoff was on the other side of the sectional watching them play. Jack was seated at the table going over their plans of attack.

                Their door was busted open as a flash bang was thrown, rolling down the stairs. Gavin and Michael jumped from the couch taking cover. Geoff and Jack stood up, pulling out their pistols. They began firing into the smoke as the men began returning fire. Jack ran taking cover behind the half wall next to the kitchen, Geoff ducking down behind the sectional. Jack leaned out returning fire as he saw two of the main 4 bosses of Roosters step out of the slowly dispersing smoke.

                “Geoff, it’s Gus and Burnie. What the hell are they doing here?!” Jack said to Geoff, taking cover once again behind the wall.

                “What the fuck?! Normally they send the lackeys!” Geoff replied watching as they disappeared down the hallway.

                “They’re heading after Ryan and Ray!” He replied getting out of cover, trying to hit them. Gavin and Michael got back up, running after them.

                “What do you think you guys are doing?!” Geoff shouted managing to take out the guys who were chasing after them.

                “Going to save Ryan and Ray!” Michael shouted back as they disappeared down the hallway. They saw Ryan’s door kicked open, hanging off the hinges, hearing a gunshot ring out. They got to the door, looking at Ryan on the ground. Gus and Burnie each had a hold on Ray’s arms.

                “Ryan! What the fuck?! Let go of me!” Ray shouted, struggling to get free. Gus let go of Ray, Burnie now holding both of his arms behind his back as he began to tie his wrists together. Michael went to aim his gun at Gus as he quickly knocked it out of his hand as he took the butt of his gun, knocking Michael out. Gavin went to fight him pulling a knife out. Gus blocked the attack with his right arm as he landed a punch across Gavin’s face with the other. He collapsed to the ground, his knife falling to the floor.

                Gus pulled out a sack from his jacket pocket as Burnie led Ray to the door. Gus placed it over Ray’s head as they both led him down the hallway, back to the living room. Geoff and Jack froze when they saw they had Ray, Ryan and the others nowhere to be found.

                “Save Ryan, I’ll be fine!” Ray shouted, earning a punch to the gut from Burnie.

                “Don’t make me have to shut you the hell up.” Burnie replied in a monotone voice, void of emotion. As Ray was led out the front door, the few remaining crew members of Roosters followed, making sure to barricade the door to stop Geoff and Jack from following.

                They raced off down the hall to Ryan’s room. They found Gavin and Michael unconscious by the door. They looked around for Ryan. They found him lying on the ground of the left side of the room, in a pool of his own blood. They looked on dumbfounded before it final clicked what they had just walked in to find.

                “Shit, we need to get him to a hospital. Hang in their Ryan! Don’t you die on me!” Geoff shouted running over to him.

 

                                                                   ____________________________________

 

 

                The footsteps stopped right next to him. He froze, taking a deep breath. The bag was yanked off his head. The light coming from the room blinding him for a moment, noticing the right lens of his glasses had a big crack in it. He saw an outline of what looked to be a tall man dressed in business attire. He lost the color in his face when his vision cleared as the man turned around to face him.

                “Don’t you remember who you always come home to?” Joel asked, clasping his gloved hands in front of his torso.

                He couldn’t believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please put the pitchforks away, i said sorry. Don't worry I'm not ending the series like this, there are at least two more parts to come.


End file.
